


See Berlin and die

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Flash Fic Wednesday [1]
Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Angst, Flash fic Wednesday, Flashficwed, Gen, OS, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unforgettable memories in a capital</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Berlin and die

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my fic for the January Flash Fic Wednesday, enjoy!
> 
> ... And as usual *insert disclaimer here*

There were memories that Hilts would never forget. People, scenes, words. His years as a Prisonner of War. Forever engraved in his very core. Such people he had met! Men he was proud to have called friends, people he would have liked to know better, and too many graves on his heart. 

The sky was dulled by endless columns of smokes. The train moved forward through a ghost town, and, exhausted by days of walking, Hilts could only watch. Rising from the ashes and the rumble, dark hunched silhouettes were scraping the ruins in search of some life.

Hilts wanted to close his eyes, but something inside him prevented him to do so.  _ I haven't seen Berlin yet _ ... And now he wished he had never seen it. From the ground, the city was a defeated, dying Dame. On her knees, her children burnt up like ants. Was that the price of victory, the answer? Pointless, aimless destruction. How could he have an aim now? He was sick, feeling like a ghost, an alien when saluted by his own  compatriots. Floating amidst the wreckage. He pretended that smoke was burning his eyes. Nobody expected nothing from him,  just sign here thanks. We're going to send you home. He barely spoke to the others, lingering behind.

There were scenes that Hilts would never forget. Smoke and mist hiding the burning corpse of an empire. Words, echoing eerie in his mind... _ You will see Berlin before I do. _

He laughed, bitter, more of a sob. He was glad in the end, glad that Von Luger could not see this wreckage. It was a punishment, for having won.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic! Don't forget to drop a comment or a kudo if you liked it :)


End file.
